codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Warzone: Iron Wolf II/Reveal Gameplay Trailer
Screen is black. Sound of a train arriving at a station is heard in the background. Grison 1-1: 2-1, this is 1-1. Train arrived at station, coming in now. Screen cuts in first-person. In front of you is a soldier being checked by gate security in an arc-like machine. Gate Security: All clear, next up. You walk towards the gate security and step in between the arc. 2 metal blades go up and down. Gate Security: All clear, you're good to go. Main base, we have 2 operatives coming in for escort, over. You walk towards the train with another soldier in front of you. The train is a single wagon. You look around, seeing the overview of a city through the window of the station. Multiple drones roar in the distant sky and soldiers roam around you on the station. Grison 1-1: 2-1, how's the situation with the Sparrow drone? Grison 2-1 (Radio): EOD team has checked the drone on explosives. Thermal scan came out negative. We make sure it is ready for transport when you get here, over. Grison 1-1: Copy all, out. You step on the train together with your companion. The train doors close and you and your companion head towards the window to look over the city. The train rails is an elevated railway. In the middle of your screen appears '"Geneva, Switzerland - 2042". Grison 1-1: City's been in lockdown for 48 hours. It's supposed to be an impenetrable fortress, but still they managed to fly in a sparrow drone with interference taking too long. *Hm* Fucking brilliant. Main Base (Radio): Vanguard unit en route to Plaza, come in. Grison 1-1: Main Base, Grison 1 en route. 1-1 responding, over. Main Base (Radio): What's the situation on the drone? Grison 1-1: The Sparrow has been quarantined and checked on explosives. No explosives or other weapons on the vehicle. We are en route to it, ETA few mikes. Main Base (Radio): The drone has just disappeared from the radar. You're sure it isn't being moved right now. Grison 1-1: I'm sure of it, nobody's touching it without my permission. Wall 7 (Radio): All units, this is Wall 7. We've visual on enemy drones right above us! Grison 1-1: *What the fuck?!* Wall 7, come in again. Wall 7 (Radio): There are dozens of them! How did they not appear on the COMs?! In the distance, a sky full of drones are getting closer. Some start firing missiles on the ground. One drone heads directly towards the train and fires one missile. Grison 1-1: Get down, take cover! Before Grison 1-1 is finished, the missile hits the train in it's tail. Your character falls back and the train shakes. Grison 1-1: Hold on! Your wagon derails and collides with a block of concrete on the side. It is launched a few feet into the air and falls of the elevated railway. Your character tries to grab onto a chair, but fails and looks down the vertically wagon for a brief moment, before the wagon hits the ground. Your character is launched towards the ground for a split second and the screen goes black when you hit the bottom. Grison 1-1 (Vaguely): I got you, hang on. You regain vision, but it is groggy. Grison 1-1 approaches you, while you look around the wrecked wagon. You black out again, while you keep hearing Grison 1-1 talk to you. Grison 1-1 (Vaguely): I need a stim pack ASAP. You regain vision again, but it's still groggy. You are being carried by Grison 1-1 out of the wagon. Vanguard Soldier (Vaguely): We got one ready, get him over here. We got enemies moving in quickly. You are carried out of the wagon. The other Vanguard soldier lays an arm around you. Grison 1-1: All right, get him down. Hand it over. You are laid down on the ground. You see Grison 1-1 prep a syringe. Grison 1-1: Hold him down. The other soldier pushes you down once Grison 1-1 pushes the syringe in your belly. Your screen lights up and you make a groan of pain. Your vision is normal again. Grison 1-1: Get up, no time to waste, Karma. Grison 1-1 pulls you up. You grab your weapon, a SOCAR 6.8 with a Red Dot Sight and Angled Grip. You load a magazine and cock the bolt. You look up, seeing a sky full of drones dogfighting. Grison 1-1: Enemy drones are raining hellfire on our AA units. The eastern walls are breached. Enemy infantry is about to get here any second. Make sure you're ready, this going to be a tough fight. You and Grison 1-1 team up with a group of other soldiers. Your HUD appears and the gameplay sequence starts. Wall 14 (Radio): 15 and 13 have been breached. We got 40 plus foot mobiles and armored vehicles surrounding us and heading towards the central plaza. Grison 1-1: Copy that 14, Vanguard is setting up a barrier down the road to grant you an escape route. Reinforce the second line of defenses, over. Wall 14 (Radio): Roger, coming in hot. ETA 2 mikes. Grison 1-1: Main Base, we need armored reinforcements on our position. You arrive at the destination. Multiple soldiers crouch behind cover and lay there guns on the cover. You also move up to a cover position and crouch behind it. Your movement integrates with the cover. Main Base (Radio): Roger that, Grison. Sending a payload of AWDs, over and out. Vanguard Soldier: There they are! Open fire! From around the corner, multiple armed soldiers come running towards your position. A firefight between you and them starts. Vanguard Soldier: Enemy Striker, 10 o'clock! Grison 1-1: We have to clear them out before 14 gets here! Karma, get a drone to take down the Striker. You touch a pad on your left arm. A menu in your HUD opens. It displays multiple titles, a few Sparrows and AWDs with designation numbers behind them, each with a ping behind them. In the bottom right is "Deploy Operator". The player selects an AWD. The HUD is replaced with the view of an AWD, a small aerial drone. The drone leaves a van and elevates over the unit you're with. You use it to fly over the enemies and fire at them from behind. You get close to the Striker and fly near it. You choose to stop the link and your normal HUD reappears. Grison 1-1: Blow it. You touch the left pad again. A menu opens with a few options; Link Up, Call Back and Use EMP. You select and the AWD explodes. Vanguard Soldier: Striker Down. Grison 1-1: Secure the flanks. Move up and take out what's left down the road. Go! Soldiers mantle over their cover and get close and personal with the remaining soldiers. Once the resistance has been wiped out, a group of friendlies appear in sight. Wall 14 Soldier: Hold your fire, friendlies! Grison 1-1: Good to see you in one piece. What's the situation near the walls? Wall 14 Soldier: They were right on our doorstep. Cut through our walls like it was nothing. Grison 1-1: What about the other walls? Any survivors? Wall 14 Soldier: If there are... Surrounded, outnumbered. They are not going to last long. Grison 1-1: Got it. Head to the centre square, we need to reinforce this area and make sure they cannot breakthrough. Karma, Kozak, you're with me. Let's go. Kozak: Rog'. You, Grison 1-1 and Kozak split off the others and head down the road. Kozak: Boss, you think there are any survivors? Grison 1-1: Can't take the chance of them burning in that hellfire. Kozak: Damn right. You cut the corner and see another wave of enemies heading down the road. Grison 1-1: Everyone, call in your operator. This going to be harsh. ''You open the menu and select: Deploy Operator. A message inn your HUD appears: '''1 minute until touchdown. Grison 1-1: Weapons free! Don't let them pin you down. A firefight starts, while the 1 minute timer starts counting down. You perform a few new tricks, like a high jump to get on a balcony and fire from there on the enemies. Kozak: Enemy Spyder! In the distance, a large quadruple legged tank appears. The timer of your operator hits zero. You look back and a drone drops a robotic package, which expands into a bipedal robot. Grison 1-1: Get the Operators to cover fire! You open your menu and select your operator. A options menu opens with: Link Up and Assign Role. You pick Assign Role and then cover fire. Grison 1-1: Karma, get close to that Spyder and hit it's weak point with your Hornets. You and the others fight your way down the street. A new move is performed during it, where Karma jumps and dashes forward a few meters and bashes into an enemy. The Spyder tries to target you with it's missile and thus you need to reposition a lot of times to evade the payloads. Kozak: Send that Spyder to the scrap yard! Once you got close, you super jump towards a wall. You wall run on the wall to be elevated over the Spyder and a launcher deploys from your shoulder area. A few small missiles target a few points on the tank's legs and you fire. The missiles hit the tank and the Spyder's legs collapse. Grison 1-1: Kozak, you're up. Kozak: Hot damn! You jump off the wall, on the ground next to the Spyder. You slide for a brief moment as your head turns around. Kodak jumps on the Spyder's body and grabs a long rifle. He charges it and fires it through head and then again through the back. A small explosion occurs in the back. Kozak: Spyder neutralized. Grison 1-1: Great job, let's move up. In the distance. Bird (Radio): Ground team, you receiving this? Grison 1-1: Go ahead, Bird. Bird (Radio): We have orders to redeploy you, heading towards your position right now. Grison 1-1: Standby, Bird. There might be survivors at the wall. They are the priority, over. A new wave of enemies come from the Wall area and take their positions to stop your squad. Bird (Radio): You've got 6 minutes to clear that area for a safe landing. Otherwise, we're going to have a problem. Grison 1-1: Copy loud and clear, we'll make sure of that, out. A timer appears on screen counting down from 6 minutes. You and your squad are cutting through the enemies as quick as possible. A turret starts firing on your position. Kozak: Heavy turret, take cover! You slide into cover, while bullets roar over your head. Grison 1-1: Use your Operators to take down that turret! You Link Up with your Operator. Your HUD is replaced with the HUD of the Operator, who's wielding a KRISS M4. The Operator can take more damage than Karma, but has no access to the movement of Karma. Kozak (Radio): I got my eyes on the turret. 1 o'clock high on the wall. Your Operator turns towards the turret. The turret starts ripping the robot with it's bullets. A message appears on the HUD: '''Critical Damage'. Your Operator shoots a dart from his arm on the turret, before it collapses.'' Grison 1-1: Turret's marked. Karma, use your Hornets to take it down. You stand up and activate the Hornet Launcher. The turret is marked on your HUD and the Hornets home in on the turret. The turret is hit by them and destroyed. Kozak: Turret's down. You fight off the remaining soldiers and secure the area. Grison 1-1: Check for enemies in that room with an ultrasound grenade. You throw a ultrasound grenade near the door of the room. It goes off and a wave displays multiple soldiers standing, as well as soldiers on the ground. Kozak: Guess the ones on the ground are friendlies. Grison 1-1: Let's pretend we know. Breach and clear, Karma take point. You take point near the door and grab a revolver. Grison 1-1 takes point on the other side. He nods and takes a step back. He kicks open the door. Kozak throws in a flashbang and after it goes off, you enter with your single action revolver. You take down enemy soldiers with the help off Grison 1-1. Grison 1-1: Room clear... Vanguard unit standing by. Wall 13 Soldier: Oh thank god... Bird (Radio): Arriving at LZ. See you got things under control. Grison 1-1: We have secured 3 WIA. Bird (Radio): Leave them be. We have a medical team on board to extract them. We need you to get on ASAP. You step outside as you see the chopper land. Kozak: What's the deal, Boss? Grison 1-1: Don't know, let's see. You and your squad head to the chopper. In the opening, a soldier is standing and waving to you to get on. Bird Personnel: Captain, let's go. You step on and the gate closes. Grison 1-1: Where do you need us. Bird Personnel: Prison area. Reports state that mere minutes after the first breakthrough, enemy soldiers were spotted near the facility. Grison 1-1: And what's so important about the prison? Bird Personnel: We don't know. But these soldiers were spec ops. Behind our lines, lone wolves. We can assume they wanted something or someone from that prison. Kozak: How's the situation now? Bird Personnel: COMs have been dark for a while now, but that can also be another jammer. Grison 1-1: Why so? Bird Personnel: The Sparrow that was downed before the attack didn't contain weapons or explosives, no, it had a jammer on board. They wanted it to be downed... Grison 1-1: To jam our radars without us noticing, so they could push up right to our gates. Bird Personnel: They managed to fool us, so we need to get payback. We join up with the forces stationed near the prison... From the other side of the chopper, Kozak interrupts the soldier. Kozak: I don't think that's necessary. You all approach Kozak, who's looking out of a door. You see the prison facility with a large cloud of black fumes coming from it. The screen slowly blacks out. Grison 1-1: We're too late. Kozak: What the hell happened down there? The screen is black now. Saint: Base, we got the package. ---- Alec Verdoorn walks onto the stage. Alec: Hello everyone and welcome to the unveiling of Warzone 2017: Iron Wolf II. Continuing the epic saga that has been going on for 2 entries in the Warzone series now, we are excited to share our vision for the future of this franchise. We have a lot to talk about today, about some of the decisions we made during the development of the game. So let me start, what makes Iron Wolf II a solid new addition to the franchise. In the background, gameplay from the trailer starts playing. Alec: We have looked back at our past to determine the course of the future. What did we do right with Warzone, what did we do wrong? This is how we started making the foundation for the game. And then it was a matter of finding ways to evolve the experience. The way we're going to do that, is with a new addition we call the "Future Warrior Program". This allowed us to come up with new movement, new gameplay elements and more. Let's start with the innovative additions to the movement. In the background, a demo of a character performing the new movement is shown. Alec: We have broken up the old movement system and created a new way to traverse the map in both campaign and multiplayer. We have kept the old feel of run and gun combat, but added new 3D movement capabilities. Our main focus was to increase the speed of traveling horizontally, but especially vertically. However, we did not want the game to be disorienting and having people flying and boosting around with no limits. That's how the super jump came to life. This new move, powered by your suit, allows you to jump more than triple the height off a regular jump. We made sure these moves are easy to pull off, so it is performed by simply holding down the jump button. Your character will leap until you release the button, so you need to make a conscious decision, not just a reflex or an easy counter. It also uses up some energy of your suit, which will recharge overtime. This is to make sure nobody can spam it and that it remains a strategic element. The new super jump is the center of the new movement abilities. We have added wall running to the game, though it's once again a strategic element to the game and not meant to be used in all occasions. Wall running demands enough momentum to be performed, thus enough speed, good angle of your jump and enough energy left in your suit. Another super jump derivative is the dash. If you hold down the jump button and your character is leaping, you can press the melee button to dash forward a large distance and melee anyone in your path. We made sure it's fair and balanced, it's useful when you want to quickly dispatch of a foe or need to make an escape, but it uses much energy and thus cannot be used that often. In the background, a demo of a character linking up with various AI drones and robots is shown. Alec: Another feature of the Future Warrior Program is the interaction between you and drones. All soldiers come equipped with holographic interfaces and are linked with all friendly drones through a WiFi system, allowing soldiers to easily access drones on the battlefield. The drones is the campaign add a strategic element to the game, since managing them well can give you a dangerous phalanx to march with, while leaving them be could leave you vulnerable and dependable on your own skill. Then there's also the Operator. A robot you can fully customize, train and equip outside the battlefield, and then let it accompany you into battle. This gives you the option to tackle an objective in a few different ways just with the operator alone. You saw him be a defender and a bullet sponge, but there is no limit to human creativity. We expect to see creative solutions to problems with your new best buddy. Something not seen in the demo, but was available to be used was the holographic interface. We're still tweaking it to be working optimally, but it will display the battlefield in from of the player, allowing him to guide packs of drones from one side of the map to the other side easily. You can also communicate with other soldiers, access electronic devices through a hacking perk and use precision strikes all through the holo map. Because there is a lot going on in your new HUD, we allow it to be customized by the player in any form they like it,]. If they want to have all features active in their map for omni-awareness or want to see nothing at all for a barebones experience, they can do that. In the background, a demo of a character using the cover system is shown. Alec: Another big addition is a new cover system in the game. We didn't want players to be awkwardly placed behind cover, so we created a smart system in-game that will react when you're nearby cover. We made sure the integration from and off cover were smooth and required no button. How does it work? If you walk near cover, your character's body will align with the cover itself. The character will fully hide behind the cover, by either ducking or leaning back. Now if you would aim your gun, the player itself will either lean over the cover or lean sideways to aim. Just by stepping back will get you out off the cover system and thus keeps the gameplay smooth and fast. This system also eliminates the infamous head-glitch tactic, as bodies will naturally align or the player will not be able to fire from that position. This feature was thought of with the evolution of gunfights in mind, as that is one of our primary focuses in multiplayer; Make skill important again. In the background, the screen returns to some gameplay trailer footage. Alec: With Iron Wolf II, we elevate our storytelling to new heights. A brief tease of Saint in the trailer is just the tip of the iceberg of returning characters, while we are also introducing fresh faces. With an already established history, we managed to create a more alive world. Iron Wolf II takes place in the aftermath of the first Iron Wolf. The world is in total disarray and that causes the rise of 2 new superpowers to clash over how to solve the situation. The arms race is stimulated by tease tensions and it was just a matter of time before the war machines were going to be deployed. Each faction has it's own righteous motivation and you'll be able to explore them both in the campaign. We have reimagined our campaign to not just be a cinematic experience. We wanted it to be a world to explore and to manipulate. This is why we haven't addressed it as single player. Iron Wolf II's new campaign will feature 3 different modes, single player, multiplayer and co-op. The single player mode will be a familiar experience, has been innovated by adding subtle story-changing moments. The players will affect the outcome of the story due to choices they made unconsciously, to make sure there is no moment where the players has time to think of what they should do, but that they follow their instinct. Multiplayer and co-op modes are added to add an extra dimension to the story. It's a way of exploring the world and it's content, but also leave a lot up to the player's influence and imagination. The campaign multiplayer is designed to let players fill in the blanks with their play through. There is so much more to talk about, but everything at it's right time. We have big plans for Iron Wolf and the Warzone franchise and we are excited to share our new multiplayer, other details about the game and the whole franchise in the future soon. Though we would like to invite the audience to see the rest of the campaign mission behind close doors. For the watchers online and people who were planning to see other presentations today, we wish you a great continuation of this year's E3. ---- Comment on the rest of the Cry Havoc mission behind close doors by an anonymous audience member. Person: Oh man, it was great. It started off as you being part of the enemy forces and you were sneaking close to the walls. Right when the first group of drones attack, those guys take up the opposition at the wall. It was fast, it showed of the new movement a lot more. They were always talking about that they needed to hurry and that there was no time to waste. After they managed to get away from the walls, they went into the underground, where they found another stationed group of soldiers. Your character grabbed a brand new weapon, a sort of line or whip of some sort, and used it to wipe a group of soldiers, eliminating 5 in one second. It was cool looking, definitely. They then went down the tunnel and it was a long time of walking and talking, about the target and the situation. What I got from it is that the conflict that is going on is like, a big misunderstanding or something like that. They then used a container to plant explosives on the roof and detonated them to get on the surface back. They were right in from of the prison facility. The last thing we saw was them taking out snipers around the facility, before they stepped towards the door. This leader figure counted to 3 and then the screen blacked out What did I think about it? It was, once again, great... yeah. I mean, the gameplay was more stealth based and they primarily only used their weapons, but we got to see more of the new movement system, which I would want to try out something by the way *laughs*. But in all seriousness, I think they did a good job by adding it. I think some people will not like it for the fact it is in other games, but I think it's a fair addition to evolve a game.